


Andromeda

by HufflepuffInDistress



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: The Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, The Sisters Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffInDistress/pseuds/HufflepuffInDistress
Summary: Bellatrix has a short talk with Sirius before a duel.





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it.

Andromeda

 

Bellatrix could indeed see Andromeda in the pink haired one. It was subtle, as she was a metamorphmangus, but there. But Bellatrix knew it was the offspring of Dromeda when she saw the pink haired one fight. She moved exactly the way Andromeda would have, even though Bellatrix had only seen Dromeda duel three times in her life. Bellatrix forced herself to look away, for fear of getting caught in the memories. She saw her opponent and nearly laughed at the irony.  
"Why, little Sirius finally decided to rear his head!" She taunted. Sirius had, unfortunately, seen her glance at the pink haired one.  
"Remind you of her?" He shot back. "Of course, it's quite difficult to notice. Personally, I see it in the eyes. The way she looks at Remus is exactly how Dromeda looked at Ted Tonks."  
Bellatrix let out a hiss. "Do not speak his name. He is not worthy of Dromeda's status."  
"But she loves him, and that does the trick, doesn't it?" Sirius responded.  
"I will destroy you. I will kill him. And I will murder her. Because they, you, are not worthy of her."

And indeed she did.


End file.
